Only Time Will Tell
by Dark Emblem 14
Summary: Kagome no longer wishs to be with Inuyasha, in fact, she wishs to be with the man Inuyasha would least expect. Read to find out. Read and review! Rated for language and lemons later.


Only Time Will Tell

"Time. Seems it never stops. Never slows. Never quickens. It's all an illusion of perception. Heh, seems yesterday that I was having the time of my life. Now, I literally live in hell itself. No one wants what Time itself wants to give, since all it gives you is bull fucking shit. Even though I live in hell, I can find pleasures."

Chapter One

Hell itself

"Kagome, dear, what are you doing?" A young man asked as he put his hand on my shoulder. I was sitting at the desk with a pen in hand and a piece of paper in front of me.

"Oh nothing dear," I said as I put my hand on his to find that he pulled it away to wrap his arms around my waist. I lowered my hands so that they overlapped his.

"Writing again are we?" He asked, some of his black haired bangs covering the side of his face. The silky soft skin of his cheek brushed mine. It lingered there and then pulled back to peck a kiss to my cheek.

"Yes, I guess I am." I toyed with his bangs that had fallen over my shoulder. He felt like security to me, but I could find that sincerity that my old lovers never showed. They didn't care for me, only for my body. They all tried to force them selves onto me, but every time, this man came to me. He saved me from my nightmares, and he shows me what path to walk.

"Kagome, are you ready to move on again?" The man asked. I let his voice ring in my earlobes momentarily, and then responded.

"I am not. Inuyasha didn't care for me, he loved Kikyo more. I felt so much pain, my heart yearned for him, and he crushed it." I spat out his name when I said it. It felt natural, because that bastard left me for a clay pot.

"You know I will always be there for you my dear, I am that light that guides our way at night, the moon to your stars. I won't leave you Kagome." He whispered lovingly into my ear. His warm breath teased me.

"I know that, after all, I live in hell, there has to be some light here." I stroked his hands and arms that still rested below my breasts. I let him bestow another peck to my cheek.

"If you wish, you are my goddess that I can't deny anything she wants from me that I can give." He said to me. I twirled the hair that I deliberately flung into my face.

"Can you get me something please? I don't think Inuyasha will mind." I said to him as I turned to look up into his eyes. The sapphire orbs stared back at me.

"I will get you anything you want. Just ask goddess." He stated plainly. His voice was breath taking, seductive, and attractive all mixed into one. I couldn't dream of more.

"Bring me Inuyasha's top right fang." I said.

"Yes goddess, but pardon my asking. What will you do with it?" He asked as he pulled up my right hand to kiss it. His warm touch only fed the fire of my arousal.

"I want to make something of it." I said plainly.

"Something," He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. You will do that for your goddess won't you?" I asked as I stared with big eyes up at him. I felt his body quiver under my gaze.

"Yes, I will do anything for you." He stated again.

"Good, now," I waved my hand, "Off with you." He released me and stepped back. He bowed to me and disappeared.

"I hope Inuyasha made the right decision to dump me for that dead piece of poop." I giggled at the word choice I used to replace the curse I was about to say.

An hour later, the man came back into the room. The paper I was writing on was filled now with large writing.

"I have returned goddess." I stood up and he hugged my waist close to him so that our bodies were no longer separated by space.

"Wonderful, did you retrieve what I asked of you?" I trailed a finger under his chin. I stared back up into his eyes again. Those sapphire blue eyes stared down at me.

"Yes I did goddess." He pulled the fang from his pocket and showed it to me. I held out my hand so he could drop it into my palm. I could just imagine what he had done to get this.

"Thank you." I closed my hand, while I stuffed it into my pocket.

"What did you write while I was gone?" He asked.

"Do you want to read it?" I asked, I could see the wonderment in his eyes.

"Yes, I would very much like to read it."

_Written by Kagome Higurashi_

_Hell,_

_That is what we live in._

_Or rather, what others live in._

_I live with Hell itself,_

_You would think this terrible,_

_You're wrong._

_Hell is not the opposite of heaven,_

_Just as Evil is not the opposite of Good._

_I once was foolish enough to travel with a so called "Hero."_

_This "Hero," turned out to be nothing more then a treacherous villain._

_No, he was more then that._

_My new so called "Villain,"_

_Has actually done more good then harm,_

_Just not for others._

_He is my Hero,_

_No one will take him from me,_

_No one,_

_No one,_

_No one._

_Remember this,_

_Good is evil,_

_Evil, is good._

"I suppose this "Hero," is Inuyasha, and this "Villain," is me?" He asked.

"You suppose right." We laughed together. I saw the tentacle mass that was his body, unwrap and show a little round space. I stepped into it and let my eyes close. The tentacles shifted to hide the light, but so that I could also breathe. I automatically adjusted and hugged one next to me for extra warmth.

"Good night, goddess."

"Good night, Naraku."


End file.
